The present invention relates to a battery of the type which operates in seawater where there is some current.
The Navy has many at-sea devices which require electrical power. Exemplary devices are ocean sensors (temperature, salinity, etc.), undersea search vehicles, underwater weapons and countermeasures, and fiber optic cable systems. A power package for any of these devices should be compact, low-cost, lightweight, and safe. The Navy has developed lithium batteries for some of these devices, however, the lithium battery is costly and can explode when shorts occur. Other types of batteries, such as carbon zinc dry cells, lead acid cells, and silver zinc cells do not have sufficient energy density for most Navy devices. Many of the prior art batteries also suffere from being depth sensitive and/or having a short term power capability.